Hic !
by lilynatou
Summary: Lily va apprendre à ses dépends que l'alcool est a consommer modérément. Comment tourne la soirée lorsque miss préfète abuse un peu sur le whisky pur feu ? James n'est pas au bout de ses surprises et les maraudeurs de leurs fous rire ...


**Auteur : Lilynatou**

**Disclamer : Tout à toi ô grande JKR (bn et puis faut pas poussé mémé dans les orties c'est pas toi qui l'a écrite nn plus ct'histoire XD)**

**HIC !**

**Resum : Lily va apprendre à ses dépend que l'alcool està consommer modérément. Comment tourne la soirée lorsque miss la préfète stricte au caractère bien trempé abuse un peu sur le whisky pur feu. James n'est pas au bout de ses surprises et les maraudeurs de leurs fous rires. Qu'en sera-t-il du lendemain ?**

James fixait tranquillement le feu crépitant de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Affalé dans son fauteuils il était déconnecté de ce qui l'entourait. La maison des Lions entière fêtait la dernière victoire de Quidditch. Sa mauvaise humeur avait fini par persuader son entourage de le laisser tranquille dans son coin, même si certains venaient encore le féliciter de ses prouesses de poursuiveur.

Il faisait la sourde oreille et Sirius avait beau se démener, premièrement il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire boire un seul verre d'alcool, (ce qui l'avait beaucoup inquiété), deuxièmement ; le jeune brun ne se pavanait pas comme à son habitude (Sirius là encore ne suivait pas grand chose). Mais en plus il restait totalement indifférent à Julia (certes très pot de colle mais « drôlement bien foutu » comme l'avait fait remarqué ce cher Patmol) qui tentait par _tous _les moyen de s'attirer un peu de considération du jeune homme. James saisit avec énervement la main qu'elle promenait sur sa cuisse depuis un instant :

-Ca te dérangerait d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis et d'y calmer tes ardeurs par la même occasion, dit-il froidement.

Remus laissa échapper un « ouch » très significatif, et entreprit d'éloigner Sirius qui voulu immédiatement s'enquérir de la santé de son ami. Lunard avait très bien comprit le besoin de solitude de son ami et Peter du lui prêter main forte tant Sirius s'avérait obstiné.

Mais James n'y fit pas attention, tout comme il ne faisait pas attention à l'ambiance de plus en plus alcoolisée et vivante de la salle commune. Ses pensées restaient fixées sur une seule chose, une seule personne, une seule fille … Celle là même qui devait en être à son sixième vers de whisky pur feu dans un coin de la salle.

Cette fille, Lily Evans, l'obnubilait. Elle occupait l'essentiel de ses pensées sur l'essentiel de ses journée sur l'essentiel des mois depuis quelques années mais plus particulièrement celle-ci. Jolie, belle, magnifique … Son caractère de feu le laissait pantois, son entêtement encore plus. Il l'admirait littéralement et c'est avec fatalité qu'au début de cette septième année il s'était rendu compte de l'ampleur que prenaient ses sentiments au fil des années.

Mais voila, elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne le détestait plus, c'était là le fruit des efforts qu'il avait fait pour tenter de la conquérir. Mais il était clair qu'étant donné la haine qu'elle lui avait voué avant que sa tête ne dégonfle il n'était pas prêt de l'attirer. Et il fallait que ce soit la seule. La seule qui ne lui tombe pas dans les bras. Sirius avait raison il devait être mazo pour être tombé amoureux de la seule fille de cette école qui lui résiste. (cliché me direz vous, lol, mais on y échappe pas)

Alors que la jeune femme continuait de se donner en spectacle et risquait à présent fort pour la dose de verre qu'elle venait d'engloutir. Il se leva et se dirigea droit vers elle :

-C'est pas fini tes conneries, gronda-t-il en lui arrachant le verre des mains.

Elle vacilla, ferma les yeux, arbora une grimace tout à fait ridicule et lança.

-Arrêteuuuuh d'abord, je suis une grande fi … fille … et d'abord bah … pchht rend moi ça, articula-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son verre.

-Lily, tu va bientôt être à la limite du coma et croit moi je vais pas te laisser avaler un verre de plus, allez ça suffit maintenant.

-T'es pas mon père, grimaça-t-elle en croisant les bras, faisant rire les quelques témoins de la scène tant sa frimousse à cet instant était tout à fait comique.

Elle lui tira la langue et il l'attrapa par le bras pour la mener dans son dortoir.

-Maieuuh mosieur, d'abord, laisse moiiii tranquille ! … Tiens tu savais que t'avais des jolies fesses, dit-elle d'un ton très détaché en entrant dans le dortoir des maraudeurs.

-Oui merci Lily, toi aussi, sourit-il avec amusement.

-Oh c'est vrai, se réjouit-elle en tentant de regarder son postérieur par-dessus son épaule, manquant de s'écraser au sol par manque d'équilibre.

Il la rattrapa de justesse. Il lui replaça délicatement une mèche derrière l'oreille.

-Non mais regarde moi dans l'état que tu t'es mise.

-Toute seule, rit-elle en lui pointant un doigt sur le torse, et d'abord t'as pas le droit de me faire … la … la leçon mosieur, toi aussi tu te bourre la gueule d'hab … tiens t'aurais … pas une ot' bouteille, demanda Lily en se retournant pour vérifier qu'aucun bien précieux du genre ne traînait dans la chambre.

-Non, assieds toi, tu ne tiens même plus debout.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un lit et il s'assit en face d'elle tandis que Sirius faisait irruption dans la pièce, bientôt suivi de Remus et Peter.

-Turlutututu chapeau pointu, hurla Lily, bonjour les zens, asseyez vous zvous en pris, pouffa-t-elle.

Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt et offrit un sourire de compassion à James. Remus sourit mystérieusement et Peter considéra l'état de Lily en se mordant la lèvre.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-On a frôlé la catastrophe.

Lily explosa de rire, et vint se mettre à quatre patte au pied de James, fixant ses pieds d'un drôle d'air.

-Ooooooh Mosieur que vous avez de grands pieeeeds, pouffa-t-elle.

Sirius explosa de rire et vint s'installer sur le tapis suivi des deux autres, ne ratant pas cette jolie occasion.

-D'ailleurs ne dit-on pas grand pied grande …

-Bite, termina Lily en s'esclaffant.

James se prit la tête dans les mains et ne pu empêcher un sourire tandis que ses amis se roulait littéralement par terre.

-Si tu veux Lily, sourit le jeune homme.

Elle vint s'asseoir contre lui sur le lit.

-Je t'aiiiiimeuh.

Cette phrase laissa un blanc étrange dans la chambre. Bien que James était parfaitement conscient qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait, cette simple phrase avait tout de même fait faire un triple looping à son cœur, il dit doucement :

-Moi aussi Lily je t'aime

-Pas vrai, moi plus que toi, fit-elle catégorique son index relevé devant ses yeux pour appuyer ses dires sous les hochements de tête amusés de son interlocuteur.

Ses yeux louchèrent, elle fixa son doigt un instant avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire.

-Oh zolie !

-Oui, sourit James, tu as un très joli doigt.

Les hurlements de rire de Sirius firent froncer les sourcils à la jeune fille.

-Bah quoi il est joli mon doigt, piti con.

-Oui Lily tu as un très joli doigt, rassura-t-il.

Elle sembla satisfaite de la réponse et se tourna vers James.

-Et ma main ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant.

-Elle est très jolie aussi, assura-t-il avec un sourire attendrie.

-Et mon bras ? continua-t-elle en relevant sa manche.

-Très joli aussi, assura-t-il.

Elle retira son T-shirt avec difficulté mais le retira quand même, laissant un sourire coquin sur les lèvres de Sirius :

-De mieux en mieux mon cher Cornedrue …

Un hochement de tête amusé mais prévenant de Remus :

-Rhabille là James …

Et des yeux admiratifs chez Peter :

-Elle est drôlement belle.

James quant à lui se fut violence pour ne pas … bref … Elle était merveilleuse, magnifique, son soutien gorge simple noir retenait une poitrine de taille modérée qui semblait tout à fait belle. Sa peau blanche et sa finesse tentaient la caresse et James ferma les yeux un instant pour s'intimer le calme.

-Remet … commença-t-il.

-Et mes seins, continua la jeune femme imperturbable, ils sont trop petits hein ?

-Non ils sont parfait, déglutit le jeune homme en tentant de regarder ailleurs.

-C'est parce que tu ne vois pas bien, rechigna-t-elle en faisant mine de l'enlever, se tordant dans tous les sens.

Heureusement le jeune homme fut plus rapide et lui saisit les mains.

-Pas la peine Lily tu es magnifique, parfaite, ta peau porcelaine est d'une douceur incroyable, ta jolie taille toute fine, tes seins merveilleux et bien dessinés, tes yeux splendides …

Elle le considéra un instant :

-Vrai ?

-Oui vrai, chuchota-t-il.

Pendant ce temps Remus menait deux jeunes hommes vers la porte tentant de leur expliquer que la scène devenait privée. Il lui fallu de gros efforts pour faire passer la porte au grand brun têtu, qui trouvait la scène très intéressante d'ailleurs.

-Je t'aimeuh et toi aussi t'es beau, diablement sexy et irrésistible pour dire la vérité, sourit-elle candidement si bien que le jeune homme se demandait s'il allait pouvoir vivre longtemps cette torture, et mes fesses, reprit-elle, trop grosses hein ?

Il essayait de resté concentré sur ses yeux, maintenant son regard le plus haut possible pour ne pas dévier vers son joli buste. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'elle fit mine d'enlever son pantalon.

-Non Lily, l'interrompit-il en lui bloquant de nouveau les mains, tes fesses sont très jolies aussi ne t'en fais pas. Tu es belle.

Elle fit une petite moue de réflexion. Il parvint dans ce laps de temps à lui remettre son T-shirt. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, laissant apparaître Sirius qui semblait fuir quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, sourit James.

-Je vérifie que Mumus ne soit pas là pour m'éjecter de ma propre chambre, grimaça celui-ci en faisant exploser de rire James.

-MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS, hurla à cet instant Lily en bonne chieuse.

Sirius se jeta sur elle pour la faire taire, elle lui mordit le nez, en éclatant de rire, tandis que James avait été propulsé du lit. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Sirius qui en était lui-même tombé sous la défense sauvage et soudaine de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à présent à la porte du dortoir.

-MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !

Quinze secondes plus tard, un grand blond pénétra dans la pièce et sourcilla devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. James était pris en sandwich entre le tapis et Sirius, la joue écrasée au sol et Lily lui fit un petit sourire candide tout à fait innocent tandis que Sirius parvenait à se relever.

-Sirius te … che … cherchait, minauda-t-elle sous le regard amusé de Remus.

-Je me disais aussi que t'avais disparut, sourit Remus fataliste à l'attention de celui-ci.

Il alla s'installer sur un lit, suivi de prés par les deux autres qui s'affalèrent à son côté en riant. Lily se tint un instant immobile. Puis tenant par miracle correctement debout elle sauta littéralement sur le groupe. Des cris étouffés retentirent lorsqu'elle s'écrasa sur eux. Elle s'esclaffa tandis que James tentait de la redresser, il la prit dans les bras.

-J'ai failli mourir, rit-il.

Elle sursauta subitement.

-Hic !… Oups, rit-elle, … J'ai le, hic ! … hoquet !

Sirius s'écroula de rire. Lily fit de même en se tenant la bouche de ses deux mains pour arrêter ses sursauts, laissant apparaître de son visage que ses yeux coquins. Remus revint avec un verre d'eau et lui tendit. Néanmoins un nouveau hoquet la fit tressauter et elle en renversa partout sur le pauvre jeune homme qui se trouvait tout prêt d'elle.

-Hic … Pardon, sourit-elle, hic ! Poils au menton.

Se pliant en deux de rire elle finit de renverser l'intégrale du verre d'eau sur James qui se crispa tant ça le frigorifia.

-Oh pardon … pardon, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en le serrant dans les bras. Elle regarda précipitamment autour d'elle, et se jeta sur Sirius pour lui enlever son T-shirt.

-Heu … fit ce dernier prit de cours.

Elle bataillait plus ou moins, n'étant pas vraiment habile de ses mains avec l'alcool. Sirius lui tendit donc, tout en se posant des questions mais elle ne lui adressa pas un mot et tendit son trophée à James.

-Pour toi, sourit-elle avec sa petite frimousse de gamine.

Elle le prit de nouveau dans les bras et un soupire d'aise franchit ses lèvres. James se sentait très mais alors très bizarre. Lily faisait preuve d'un débordement d'affection déroutant et il ne pouvait supposer que seul l'alcool la rendait ainsi si quelque chose d'un peu plus profond ne se dissimulait pas en elle. Décidant de profiter de l'instant il la serra tout simplement contre lui.

-J'ai soif, déclara-t-elle enfin passant du coq à l'âne.

-Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau …

Il alla dans la salle de bain, profitant de l'occasion pour se rafraîchir le visage. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre il la trouva endormit sur son lit, quand aux trois autres ils avaient disparus. Il déposa le verre sur la table de nuit et entreprit de la bordée, il allait se retourner pour emprunter occasionnellement le lit d'un de ses amis pour la nuit lorsqu'elle lui saisit le bras fermement :

-Un câlin … réclama-t-elle d'une voie endormie tout à fait attendrissante.

Il se glissa alors sous les couvertures et se dit que c'était certainement le plus beau moment de sa vie lorsqu'elle se lova contre lui, calant sa tête sous son menton et l'attrapant dans les bras :

-Dis, tu vas dire que c'est parce que je suis bourrée mais … je t'aime …

-Moi aussi, mais tu ne me crois pas … souffla-t-il en sentant son cœur s'emballer.

-Ce soir j'ai envie de le croire, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tranquille en lui effleurant les lèvres d'un doux baiser avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle s'endormit sans plus un mot laissant le jeune homme très mais alors très perdu. Il enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure de la belle rousse et s'endormit à son tour sous l'œil attendri de trois jeune hommes … Peut être rêvait-il … Peut-être cela ne durait pas longtemps … Mais il était prêt a profiter de cet unique moment de bonheur comme si il s'agissait des meilleurs et dernières minutes de sa vie et qui c'est ? Peut-être finirait-elle un jour par ouvrir véritablement les yeux … Demain ? Pourquoi pas ? …

Lily ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt en grognant. Il faisait jour apparemment. Elle se frotta les yeux et parvint enfin à les ouvrir en s'étirant en poussant un bâillement sonore. Une douleur peu agréable lui transperça le crâne ret elle se sentait un peu nauséeuse. Elle frissonna et rabattit la couette sur elle en se calant plus contre la personne qui la tenait dans les bras …

Elle fit soudain un bond impressionnant et se redressa vivement. Elle se frotta de nouveau les yeux. Une touffe de cheveux bruns désordonnés dépassait de sa couette … Une foule de question envahit alors son esprit en l'espace d'une seconde. Qui était-ce ? Qu'avait-elle fait hier soir ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas ? Ou était-elle ? Et d'autres encore. Elle se ressaisit et très appréhensive elle approcha doucement la main de la couette pour la retirer. Retenant son souffle elle tira un peu la couette, découvrant d'autres cheveux …

Alors prenant son courage à deux mains elle retira complètement la couette et poussa un cri strident en découvrant Potter allongé dans son … son lit ? Oh Merlin elle n'était pas dans son dortoir. Le jeune homme se redressa vivement en se frottant les yeux et en cherchant ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Une fois le précieux objet posé sur son nez il émit un long bâillement en lui souriant.

-Bonjour Lily !

-Potter ! hurla-t-elle, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ! Qu'est ce que …

-On reste calme s'il te plait, tu remarqueras que tu es habillé et si tu réfléchis un peu tu te rappelleras que c'est toi qui m'a demandé un câlin hier soir en me tirant …

-Un calin ?

-Oui enfin non enfin … non mais non c'était totalement innocent arrête s'il te plait c'est ridicule, me dis pas que tu te souviens pas ?

-Non Potter je me rappelle de moi buvant tranquillement un verre dans la salle commune et je me réveille là !

Elle se posait beaucoup de questions mais refusait de croire qu'il ait pu profiter d'elle, non elle était habillé, lui aussi … Mais non de Merlin que foutait elle dans son lit ? A cet instant, voyant l'air dur qu'elle devait probablement arboré il poussa un soupir … Un soupir las, triste, fataliste … Elle en fut … bouleversée. Non elle ne pouvait croire qu'il lui ait fait quelque chose …

-Evidemment tu te rappelles pas … C'est pas grave je m'en doutais, toutes tes affaires sont sur toi Lily … La porte est par là, fit-il tristement en lui indiquant la sortie.

Elle resta sous le choc … Bon si quelqu'un ne lui expliquait pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait elle pétait un c … Elle fut soudain coupé dans sa réflexion par un vertige. Précipitamment, elle se rua vers la salle de bain. Soulagée de ses retournements d'estomac, elle se redressa du dessus de la cuvette et se posa faiblement devant le lavabo en faisant couler l'eau. Elle ne ressemblait à rien, blanche cadavérique, c'était une véritable catastrophe se dit elle lasse. Elle se rinça la bouche et tira la chasse. On lui tendit une serviette. Elle ferma les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de se retourner.

-James … commença-t-elle.

-Bon je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure … T'avais le droit de douter, j'ai pas très bien réagi mais bon … On a passé une bonne soirée … en compagnie de la _vrai_ Lily.

-Et cette _vrai _Lily qu'a-t-elle d'extraordinaire ? souffla-t-elle.

-C'est une fille géniale à vrai dire, elle se prend pas la tête, elle est marrante et elle ne joue aucun jeu, c'est juste la vrai Lily quoi.

-J'essaierai de lui ressembler alors un de ces quatre sourit-elle.

-Pourquoi pas ? sourit-il.

Mais le cœur de Lily restait serré. Son sourire forcé manquait cruellement de joie, il était triste … Elle priait de ne pas en être la cause … _Bien sûr idiote que ça doit être ta faute ! _Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu faire ? Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre.

-Et qu'a-t-elle fait hier cette vrai Lily, interrogea-t-elle avec peur …

-Elle faisait le clown, sourit-il tristement.

-Ah …

Il lui cachait quelque chose, elle le sentait mon dieu qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

-Bon et bien … Bonne journée James …

Elle sortit de la salle de bain sous le regard bienveillant du jeune homme. Elle allait passer la porte lorsqu'une voix étouffée, provenant d'un des lits des maraudeurs s'éleva.

-Au passage tu lui a aussi dit que tu l'aimais, sourit malicieusement un Sirius en sortant sa tête endormie de sous les couvertures.

-Et que tu décidais de croire en son amour, fit une autre tête, celle de Remus cette fois en sortant d'un autre lit.

Elle se figea. Son geste s'arrêta et elle referma doucement la porte sans se retourner. Elle fit enfin volte face et considéra les visages joyeux et endormis des trois maraudeurs qui étaient chacun soigneusement emmitouflée sous leur couette respective. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et James parut très franchement surpris de la trouver encore là … Il la fixa un moment et allait prendre la parole … _allait …_

-Je suis désolé James …

Bon là maintenant il était de notoriété publique qu'elle bouge ses fesses ou elle allait le regretter toute sa vie. Alors, timidement elle alla se planter devant lui.

-Tu sais Lily …

-Oui

-Tu sais ?

-Euh non enfin …

Impulsivement et parce qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire, et que son cota de connerie était largement dépassé elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa furtivement les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle se maudit devant sa béatitude, avait-elle encore fait une bourbe ? Mon dieu si il la repoussait son cœur ne tiendrait pas. Trop longtemps qu'elle rêvait de le faire pour qu'elle supporte d'être rejetée. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour s'intimer le calme et levait déjà ses mains pour s'excuser le jeune homme s'empara de ses lèvres. A côté les trois jeunes hommes qui s'était soudainement « rendormis » lorsque James était sorti de la salle de bain ressortirent leurs têtes narquoises de leurs couettes.

-Et est ce que la vrai Lily a fait ça, sourit la jeune fille.

-Pas exactement … fit l'autre faussement embarrassé en riant.

-James Potter, s'offusqua-t-elle, tu as intérêt à me raconter toute la soirée.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, rit l'autre.

-Alors si je voulais foutre la merde, je dirais que tu t'es presque mis toute nue, que tu déclaré à James qu'il avait des jolies fesses et que tu l'as embrassé en lui révélant ton amour, rit Sirius.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, la vrai Lily est peut-être plus adroite pour ce genre de … Toute nue !

James foudroya le jeune homme du regard :

-C'est une longue histoire, avertit Sirius pour se rattraper.

Lily souffla en se mordant la lèvre, plus jamais elle ne toucherait à un seul verre d'alcool. Les yeux du beau brun en face d'elle attirèrent son attention. Elle lui sourit candidement.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle, mais ça y a que la vrai Lily qui a le droit de le dire.

-Je t'aime aussi, sourit-il, mais la vrai Lily se tient devant moi depuis qu'elle m'a littéralement sauté au cou.

-Ah, elle va s'en prendre une celle la, rit-elle.

-N'abîme pas ton beau visage va.

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa. Le couple sourit. Ils se tournèrent vers les trois énergumènes qui feignaient des sanglots émus.

-Snif, quelqu'un a du whisky pur feu, chouina Sirius, j'ai finit ma soirée celibat' moi.

Cette remarque lui valut quelques oreillers en pleine figure. Et dans le quart d'heure qui suivit beaucoup de plumes volèrent dans la chambre pour cause de matelas, polochon et coussin éventrés …

**Oui je continue _Qui a dit que les profs étaient des gens sérieux_ pas de panique mais franchement cette idée il fallait vraiment que je la concrétise et pour ma part ça a été un réel plaisir. En espérant que ça vous ait plu … Bisous tout le monde !**


End file.
